1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hunting accessories, and more particularly, to bow and arrow hunting accessory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20120104196 A1, published on May 3, 2012 to Nick Regina for an adjustable bow and arrow holder for a tree stand. However, it differs from the present invention because Regina teaches an adjustable holder for a hunter's tree stand that provides support for various bow sizes. The holder comprises a mounting plate, a bow support arm pivotally attached to the mounting plate to be moveable in discrete increments, a locking plate being slidably mounted in relation to the support arm, a biasing member to bias the locking plate relative to the bow support arm and releasably engage slots located in the mounting plate to provide the incremental movement, and upper and lower bow retaining members. To provide vertical adjustability, an extendable arm is provided and telescopes outward from the bow support aim, and upon which is mounted the upper bow retaining member. Further adjustability is accomplished with the lower bow support member, which may comprise a shaft with a knob disposed upon one end, being pivotally secured to a crank arm that is then pivotally secured to the bow support aim.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20090078500 A1, published on Mar. 26, 2009 to John Wydner, et al. for a safety tether anchor. However, it differs from the present invention because Wydner, et al. teaches a safety tether anchor that includes a base for mounting to a tree or other support. The base is securely connected to the support. The safety tether anchor includes a pig tail for attaching a safety harness tether to a support arm of the safety tether anchor. The pig tail can be slidably connected to the support arm so the pig tail can move inwardly or outwardly relative to the vertical support. A pivot arm can also be connected to the support arm, and the pivot arm can be used to hold a wide variety of items.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,882,070 B2 issued to Ron M. Bean, et al. on Nov. 11, 2014 for a device and method for securing a bow. However, it differs from the present invention because Bean, et al. teaches a device and method for securing a bow while hunting. The device generally includes a base, a support arm rotatably mounted to the base, a connecting arm connected to the support arm, and a retaining arm rotatably connected to the connecting arm and mounted for rotation between an open position and a closed position to secure the limb of the bow. The support arm acts as a lever arm wherein the weight of the bow causes the connecting arm to move and the retaining arm to rotate from an open position to a closed position to secure the limb of the bow.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,424,645 B2 issued to Jared S. Schlipf on Apr. 23, 2013 for a treestand bow holder and related method of use. However, it differs from the present invention because Schlipf teaches a treestand including a support platform that defines a bow holder hole within which a cam post is located. The bow holder hole accommodates a cam and/or a limb of a compound archery bow inserted therein. The cam post projects at least partially through the cam while a limb of the compound archery bow rests on a forward edge of the bow holder and/or a forward edge of the support platform to generally support the compound archery bow in an upright position, ready for use by an archer.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,061,341 B2 issued to Jason M. Hudkins on Nov. 22, 2011 for an archery bow quiver. However, it differs from the present invention because Hudkins teaches an archery bow quiver for holding arrows for quick retrieval to be shot by the bow that includes an integral bow hook and tree screw. The quiver, which quickly attaches and detaches to the riser of a bow, includes an elongate frame with a top end for a hood to protect the arrow tips or broadheads and a bottom end where at is suitably an elastomeric arrow shaft rack. In the central region of the elongate frame is a first cutout into which a pivotal collar or bushing is secured for acceptance of a journaled shaft further extending into a tree screw or spike. The journaled shaft is threaded into a bow hook end, which extends in opposite direction from the tree screw. The bow hook and integral tree screw readily pivot within the cutout space to rotate transversely with respect to the elongate frame for rotation of the bow hook to screw the tree screw into suitably a tree. The bow hook suitably has a detent at its end for releasable locking engagement with a detent pin within the elongate frame suitably at a second cut out.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,861,987 B2 issued to Timothy M. Gorsuch, et al. on Jan. 4, 2011 for hunting accessory holding devices. However, it differs from the present invention because Gorsuch, et al. teaches a device for holding archery bows and/or other hunting accessories. The hunting accessory holding device includes a base member that attaches to a mounting substrate such as a tree, an arm assembly that is configured to hold the archery bow, and a lift mechanism that connects the arm assembly to the base member. The lift mechanism automatically retracts the arm assembly upwardly, from an extended position to a retracted position, when the bow is removed from the arm assembly, thereby removing the arm assembly from the hunter's view and way. The lift mechanism can include a spring that provides a retracting force for moving the arm assembly. As desired, the lift mechanism can also provide an adjustable or variable braking force that opposes the retracting force and enables the hunter to determine a rate of arm retraction, as desired.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,857,279 B2 issued to David A. Krasnicki on Dec. 28, 2010 for a bow holder and bow cradle. However, it differs from the present invention because Krasnicki teaches a bow holder comprised of a bow cradle, at least one extension member and a base. The bow cradle is comprised of a body, a guide and a limb rest. The guide receives and holds the limb of a bow and is attached to the top of the body. The limb rest is comprised of a pair of extension arms pivotally attached to the body, upright arms projecting from each extension arm and a stop. The extension arms and upright arms securely hold the lower limb and cam of a bow. The base is comprised of a stem for insertion into a ground surface and a pair of pedals for applying ground insertion force to the stem. The bow cradle is attached to the base, or if a higher bow holding position is desired, an extension member.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,592 B2 issued to Ron M. Bean, et al. on Nov. 10, 2009 for a device and method for securing a bow. However, it differs from the present invention because Bean, et al. teaches a device and method for securing a bow while hunting. The device generally includes a base, a support arm rotatably mounted to the base, a connecting arm connected to the support arm, and a retaining arm rotatably connected to the connecting arm and mounted for rotation between an open position and a closed position to secure the limb of the bow. The support arm acts as a lever arm wherein the weight of the bow causes the connecting arm to move and the retaining arm to rotate from an open position to a closed position to secure the limb of the bow.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,484,699 B1 issued to Rick Lee Ziegler, et al. on Feb. 3, 2009 for a support for hunting implements and accessories. However, it differs from the present invention because Ziegler, et al. teaches a tubular staff that has sections, which can be collapsed one into the other. The sections are held together by peripheral clamps snap-tightened by a small lever. There is a ground spike at the bottom of the staff, which can be removed and stowed within the staff. A firearm cradle can be on top and one end of a small elbowed rod goes either into the top of the staff or into the cradle, if one's there. The rod's other end attaches to a hole in a hunting bow to support it until game arrives. Instead of the elbowed rod, an accessory supporting structure can likewise be set into the staff or cradle. The linkage of the accessory support is a bendable length of ball and socket joints available from certain industrial sources so that the camera angle or telescope can be properly manipulated.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,162 B1 issued to Arnold Winter on Apr. 27, 2004 for a bow holder. However, it differs from the present invention because Winter teaches an apparatus for holding a bow in a position to be used with minimal movement required by a user. The apparatus comprises an elongated rod being formed of a predetermined material and consisting of at least one section. A connection member is engageable with a first end of the elongated rod for securing the elongated rod to a tree. The apparatus includes a hook like member and a means disposed at a second end of said elongated rod for enabling said hook like member to be rotatably engaged therein with a second end of said elongated rod.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,482 B2 issued to Daniel F. Dombroskie, et al. on Jun. 10, 2003 for a pull cart. However, it differs from the present invention because Dombroskie, et al. teaches a pull cart for removably securing and transporting an elongate object. The pull cart includes a frame, a pair of spaced-apart wheels rotatably attached to the frame, a handle attached to the frame and an elongate object holder. The elongate object holder includes a first finger, a second finger and a third finger. The first finger and the second finger are arranged as a pair of spaced-apart fingers and are located on the opposite sides of the elongate object. The third finger is longitudinally spaced from the first finger and the second finger. The elongate object holder also includes a tension spring adapted to move at least one of the first finger and the second finger relatively closer to the elongate object so that the first finger, the second finger and the third finger are each in contact with the elongate object and the elongate object is removably held onto the pull cart. The pull cart is especially useful for transporting a bow on a 3D archery course or for transporting a rifle or a shotgun while hunting. A number of accessories may be attached to the pull cart.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,106 A issued to William J. Wilson on Mar. 10, 1998 for a rack apparatus for compound bows. However, it differs from the present invention because Wilson teaches a rack apparatus for holding and supporting compound bows that includes a horizontal holding element rectangular in configuration and secured to a base element which is of the same configuration. The rack apparatus is padded for protecting the compound bows stored therein. The rack apparatus may be used in the field as well as in a vehicle and in a storage environment.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,241 A issued to Harvey D. Oglesby on Jan. 9, 1996 for an archery bow support. However, it differs from the present invention because Oglesby teaches an archery bow support for supporting an archery bow in an upright position when attached to an upstanding support. The archery bow support includes a bow holder, which defines a bow receptacle and a bow passage leading into the bow receptacle for retaining the bow in an upright position. The bow receptacle is larger than the depth of the bow's handgrip for retaining the bow within the bow holder. The bow holder passage is smaller than the depth of the handgrip while being larger than the width of the handgrip. A mount brace mounts the bow support to an associated structure.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. D741438 S issued to Ernest William Wright, III on Oct. 20, 2015. However, it is for an ornamental design of a compact crossbow holder for a tree stand that is different from the present invention.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to Canadian Patent No. CA 2272507 A1 issued to Daniel A. Ducharme, et al. on Nov. 21, 2000 for a multifunctional bow holder. However, it differs from the present invention because Ducharme, et al. teaches a multifunctional bow holder suitable to support the bow either on the ground, tied to a tree or affixed to a tree stand.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.